


Is it worth the risk?

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: Would you and Sam dare to take the risk, which might cost your friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

You stood in the front of your house, shivering from the cold when you waited for your longtime friend Samuel Drake to have a visit. You two had known each other for years and you two were close friends even you didn’t saw each other so often.

This morning he send you a message that he was coming to your town and was wondering if he could stay a night at your place, instead of paying expensive hotel room just to sleep on. Of course, you said yes.

You kicked the rocks on your feet while waiting for his car to turn to the street when you heard a car coming closer, so you looked up and saw that familiar car driving to the parking lot.

Soon the man with inked birds on his neck stepped out of the car, a huge smile on his face. You returned his smile and walked closer to the car while he took his bag from the backseat, locked the doors and walked toward you.

“Long time no see.” – he smiled, dropping the bag to the ground and taking you to the big bear hug. You smiled, wrapping your hand around his neck.

“Yea, almost a year since you last time visited.” – you smiled and rubbed gently his back.

Sam leaned away and looked at you.

“Did you lose weight?” -he asked while roaming his hazel-brownish eyes up and down your body.

“Actually, yeah, almost twenty pounds.” – you smiled, you were actually happy he noticed that since nobody else had noticed it and you wondered if that even showed you in any way.

“You look stunning. You always did.” – he smiled with his charming smile and you felt how your cheeks blushed a little. You two used to flirt each other in a friendly way, you two had known each other almost five years, he has been there when you went through your hard break-up with your ex and supported you financially when you had a rough time.

“I bought pizza supplies so we can make pizza for supper.” – you said while starting to make your way to the front door, as Sam grabbed his back from the ground, following you.

“Great, I’m starving, it was a long way and I only stopped to buy gas and a takeaway coffee.”

Both of you stepped to the lift and waited for the elevator to take you to the sixth floor, talking about how you two are going to spend your becoming new year.

As you opened the door to your small studio apartment, you threw your keys on the table next to the door and headed to the small kitchen corner to start to make the pizza. Sam walked further to your small apartment.

“Not much changed here since I visit here last time.” – he said while looking around and sitting down on the couch.

You shrugged your shoulders and took the bowl and flours from the cabinet and started to prepare your supper, while you talked with Sam who sat on the couch while looking on the tv.

* * *

After you finished your pizza and talked for hours, you grabbed some blanket and pillow from the closet and turned to look at Sam.

“Umm, sorry, you need to sleep on the couch.”

“Is okay, at least you won’t put me sleep on the floor.” – Sam smiled and you handled him the blanket and pillow as you made your way to your bed.

Sam made himself as comfortable as possible to your small couch, his legs hanging almost halfway over the armrest as you hidden yourself to the blanket in your bed.

“Anything new in the dating area?” – you asked under the blanket, looking at Sam who laid on his back, his other hand under his head.

“Mmm… There was this one girl, but it didn’t went any further.” – he said, then he turned to look at you.

“And yours?”

You chuckled.

“If there had you surely knew about it.”

“Well, true, you are horrible at keeping secrets.” – he laughed and you gasped.

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” – you tried to defend yourself, even you knew he was right.

And as always, more you kept talking, more the conversation started to become more flirty and more sexual toned.

Nothing had never happened between your and Sam. You were just good friends and you never looked at him that way. And you always wondered why he had never tried to make a move on you. Maybe you weren’t his type or he thought you as a friend like you did. But now when your subject started to get more and more sexual, you felt how the craving between your legs started to raise.

You hadn’t been with men for years, you had some trust issues so you couldn’t have sex just some random guy from the bar. And soon you realized how your thoughts started to wander to Sam, how you trusted him, how he would be a safe and gentle partner to have sex with.

You started to become restless, you moved on the bed trying to find a good position to sleep, kicking and waving your legs.

Sam turned to look at you, seeing how you twirled and whirled on the bed.

“You okay there?” – he asked and you laid on your side, facing him, your face half hidden under your blanket.

You saw his face in the dime room, his beautiful eyes staring at you, and somehow words just blurted out of your mouth.

“I’m horny.”

You saw how Sam’s eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his face.

“Oh, you do?”

You hid under the blanket.

“Oh god, I didn’t mean to say that!”

You heard how Sam laughed softly.

“Well… What do you think might happen if I move there to the bed with you?”

You slowly moved the blanket away from your face, just that your eyes were peaking under it when you looked at him.

“Maybe we have to try and see.” – you wanted to facepalm yourself so hard. Why did you say that? But you couldn’t help it that Sam was unbelievable attractive, his form was something every woman would drool after and since he had slept with a lot of women, he probably was amazing in bed.

You followed with your eyes how Sam sat up from the couch and slowly made his way next to your bed, looking down at you.

“Make room princess.” – he growled and you moved a little on the bed, and Sam laid next to you on his side.

You looked into his eyes, your heart was beating so hard in your chest as you squeezed your legs together. Were you really going to do this?

Soon Sam pushed his lips against yours and you cupped his cheeks when you two kissed with nothing else but passion and lust. His lips felt so soft and he tasted like a cigarette – just like you had always imagined.

The tension between you two was thin as a leaf, his lips brushing gently against yours until he pushed his tongue into your mouth, making you moan into his.

“I can’t believe this is finally happening.” - he murmured against your lips, while he moved his hand under the blanket, caressing soft your body through your top. You smiled and moved your fingers into his hair, rubbing softly his scalp, making him moan into your mouth.

Soon his hand made his way more down, between your legs, and when he felt your soaking wet panties he groaned long, leaning his forehead against yours.

“Jesus you are soaking wet.” - he panted against your face, while he made soft circles around your clit through your panties, before he passed his hand under it, touching your sensitive clit with his finger.

You bend your head back and moaned loudly, and Sam sank his teeth into your exposed neck, sucking and kissing your flesh.

You bit your lip and started to rock your hips against his hand, trying to get more friction from his hand, and soon you felt how his middle finger slipped into your wet pussy.

“Jesus fuck!” - you exclaimed when you felt how his finger started moving fast in and out in your soaking wet pussy, while his teeth kept sucking your neck.

His finger felt so good, but yet something was distracting you.

Your mind was screaming.

This was no good.

What if you ruin your friendship by taking this step? Would anything be the same again if you take this road?

You tried to push those thoughts away, trying to enjoy his finger rubbing your walls and his lips brushing on your flesh. But that tiny voice kept screaming inside your head and you frowned when your breathing got heavier with each breath you took, not from pleasure, but from anxious.

Soon you felt how Sam removed his finger from you and leaned his forehead against your shoulder.

“Does this feel wrong to you?” - he panted and you answered with a nod.

Sam turned to lay on his back, lifting his arm to rest on his forehead, sighing deeply.

“Do we ruin our friendship if we go any further?”

You opened your eyes and looked at him, both of you laying on your backs on the bed side by side.

“I’m afraid of the same…”

Sam turned to meet your gaze, looking at you with worry in his eyes.

“Do we dare to take the risk?” - he asked and you needed to think, while you roamed his face, learning him. He did say he couldn’t believe this was finally happening, so he had been thinking that before. But yet there was some part of him which didn’t want to go any further, in case that would ruin the friendship what was between you two.

“Maybe it’s better we won’t risk it.” - you swallowed, and Sam nodded to an agreement.

“Maybe it’s the better. I don’t want to wake up in the morning and you can’t even look at me.” - he closed his eyes and moved his head up again.

“Can I… Sleep in your armpit?” - you asked carefully, and Sam lifted his arm and you snuggled against his side, resting your head on his chest and lifting your leg over his, as Sam caressed softly your arm with his fingertips.

Silence filled your small apartment, both of your breathing slowly getting steadier and steadier from the moment of heat you two shared moment ago.

“This was right choice right?” - you whispered.

“I’m sure it was. I don’t want to take the risk to lose you forever.” - Sam whispered back, moving his head to kiss long your hair. - “You are too important to me.”

“You too Sam.” - you kissed softly his chest. - “Good night.”

“Sweet dreams Y/N.”

You closed your eyes, nuzzling against Sam’s chest, hoping that this little moment won’t ruin the longtime friendship you had with him. He was too important to lose forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam visited you four months ago, in the next morning you felt little ashamed of what you two almost did, but at least you could look him into his eyes. And everything felt like nothing had changed between you two.

But more time went, more time you started to wonder, maybe it would have been worth the risk? You noticed that after Sam left, your thoughts started to wonder more and more to him, you texted him more and more often, trying to keep the contact on him.

In the night when you went to bed, you pleased yourself while imagining how good Sam’s finger felt inside you and how it would have felt feel his cock there too. Almost every single night you rode on your orgasm while you moaned Sam’s name, his name echoing inside of the walls of your small apartment.

When he one day called you that he was passing your town and if he could once again come to sleep at your place, you were more than the excitement of it. Especially when you had got rid of your couch, and replace it with an armchair, so he needed to sleep next to you - unless he wanted to sleep on the floor.

He said he would be there very late, and you felt more and more restless the more the time went by toward the night. What if he does not come? What if he chooses to go to the hotel instead?

You jumped when your phone started to ring just about before 11 pm, and you saw how Sam’s name popped into your phone screen. You answered fast to his call, and he told he was down at your building, and you told him you will come and get him from the downstairs.

You almost flew to your front door, you opened the door and called the lift and while it came up to your floor you turned to took your keys from the table and jumped to the lift right after it got the doors open.

On the elevator, you tried to calm yourself. You knew that both of you agreed that you won’t take the risk to ruin your friendship, but his words kept haunting your mind when you internalized properly what he had said.

_‘I can’t believe this is finally happening.’_

The way he said it… Oh god, you could remember how he growled those words with his low, husky and horny voice against your lips when his brushed against yours.

You shivered and shook your head when the door opened again, and you stepped outside and saw a familiar figure standing behind the door.

You smiled and opened the door, and soon you met those familiar hazel-brownish eyes staring at you.

“Are you planning to start to visit me more often now?” - you smiled as he stepped inside from the door, and you two shared a fast hug before heading to the lift.

“Well, could be.” - he growled and you felt how cold shivers run down your spine when you heard his voice again.

When you stepped into the elevator, Sam yawned amply and closed his eyes for a second.

“God I’m exhausted.” He mumbled and you looked how the number changed on the screen when the lift took you to the sixth floor.

“Well, now you have to sleep on the floor or next to me again.” - you said while looking how the number changed from two to three.

You felt how Sam’s eyes drilled into you and you bit your cheek to avoid for biting your lip instead.

“Well, the floor does not sound tempting at all…” - his voice was huskier than ever before.

You could feel the tension between you two.

Sam changed his position a little, and his hand slightly brushed your hand. You bit your cheek even more, to avoid to not stop the lift and push him against the wall. You wanted to get back inside. Even you didn’t know if he had thought about you like you had thought about him for the last four months…

But his words kept haunting in your head.

_‘I can’t believe this is **finally** happening.’_

When the door got open you quickly passed Sam, and opened the door to your apartment and rushed inside.

Sam followed you with heavy steps, dropped his bag to the floor, kicking his shoes off, and when he looked at you, you were already taking the pillow and blanket to him from the closet.

He looked at you with surprise, and when you saw that you smiled gently.

“You said you are exhausted, so why not go to bed right away?”

Sam smiled gently and walked closer to your bed, while you changed your night top and checked that everything was okay, while Sam got rid of his clothes - except his briefs - and laid to bed on his back.

You turned the lights off and crawled to the bed next to him, between his form and the wall.

He laid on his back, his eyes closed and his other hand resting on his chest.

“Can I… Sleep in your armpit again?” - you asked quietly, seeing how small smile raised to his lips and he lifted his arm and you snuggled against his side again. He wrapped his hand around you and squeeze you against his warm body.

You rested your head on his chest, feeling how his heart beat calmly under your cheek, while you put your hand rest on his stomach, closing your eyes.

You felt confident a moment ago, but now you weren’t, not at all. What if Sam never thought you the same way how you did for the last four months?

Maybe it really wasn’t worth the risk. Maybe your decision was the right decision.

When you were deep in your thoughts, you didn’t notice that you started to draw soft circles on his stomach with your fingertips, touching slightly one of his scars while you did that.

Then Sam changed his position a little and you swear you heard a moan. That made your eyes snap wide open and what you saw got your heart race in your chest.

His briefs. And that huge bulge in it.

“Holy shit.” - you were meant to whisper it but you said it more loudly than you intended.

“Sorry, I - I just get turned on when someone touches my scars…” - Sam said with slightly trembling voice. You bit your lip, but instead of stopping you let your fingers still make circles on his skin, moving more and more to touch his scars even more with each movement you made.

You knew you should stop. But when you knew it turns him on, you couldn’t.

When your fingers brushed over all of his scars, you saw how his cock twitched in his pants and another moan left his lips.

Without you manage to react more, Sam rolled around, and laid over you, pushing his bulge against your clothed pussy.

“Sam… Wh - what are you doing?” - you panted while looking at him, while he started to rub himself against you, making a small moan escape your lips.

“Fuck Y/N this is a fucking bad idea…” - he panted while he leaned back, moved his hands down and hooked your panties while slowly pulling them down.

“I know.” - you swallowed, feeling how your pussy throbbed from need.

“It will ruin our friendship…” - Sam breathed while he moved to pull your panties away and throwing them to the floor.

“I know.” - you bit your lip, looking how he leaned back on his heels, hooking his briefs.

“Nothing will be the same anymore…” - he said while pulling his briefs down.

“I know.” - you said, never breaking the eye-contact.

“There would be no turning back…” - Sam whispered while he laid gently on you, putting his hands on each side of you, while he held himself up on them, still looking deep into your eyes.

“I know.” - you howled while you opened your legs: - “It’s not worth the risk.” - you breathed while looking back in his eyes, while he moved his hips little closer, so his glans were touching your dripping entrance.

Sam stared you back before his lips parted.

“It is.” - and he slammed his cock inside your pussy with needy and eager.

You bend your head back and whined from a little of pain when you weren’t used to someone filling you, but you were soaking wet so it didn’t hurt that much. You took a hold of his arms and dug your fingers in his biceps.

With each thrust Sam made, you could sense that there was clearly a despair and need in them, like he was afraid that you were going to ask him to stop. But you had no intentions to ask him to stop. After all, this was what you have been thinking for the last four month. And judging by his thrusts - so was he.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, that way telling him that you didn’t want him to stop, and when he felt how your legs squeezed his waist, he groaned long and leaned his forehead against your shoulder while slammed his hips against yours even harder.

“Fuck you feel better than I imagine.” - He panted against your shoulder, leaving soft kisses in there while his stubble grazed your skin.

“Did you imagine this?” - you asked while looking down at him, and when he felt you move your head he raised his head to meet your gaze, while his hips slammed against yours.

“Fucking four months.” - he growled. - “If not even more.” - and he leaned down to capture your lips between his and kissed you, while you circled your arms around his neck, pulling him closer, so his chest was pressed against yours, his hips still moving harder and harder with each thrust he made.

“Me too.” - you murmured against his lips, giving a soft nibble to his lower lip, making Sam moan into your mouth and pull away with his hips so his glans were barely inside you before he slammed himself so he was hitting your end.

High pitched sound left your lungs when he hit your spot and your eyes rolled back when you hugged him tightly, panting heavily in his ear.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!” - Sam panted while he moved his hips even harder, leaning up to his hands looking down where you two were connected, looking how your pussy sucked his cock while he groaned long.

“Yes… Yes… Please Sam… Please…” - you breathed while you tried to hold on him when he was pounding you against the mattress, both of your orgasms being just a few thrusts away.

“Shit! Shit shit shiiiiiittt!!” - Sam groaned hard when he made one last push, spilling his seeds inside you while your pussy squeezed and milked his cock when both of your rode together in the waves of your climax.

You moaned loudly, raising your hips from the mattress and squeezing him with your legs when you tried to get every inch of him, while he pushed his hips harder against you, letting every single drop drip inside you.

Both of your bodies trembled uncontrollably, Sam’s hands shaking badly when he tried to not to collapse on you and crush you, until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he fell on you, his face burying in your neck.

Your chest raised rapidly against each other when you two waited to come back to earth from the high.

You felt how his cock softened inside you, but yet he didn’t move. He stayed inside you, laying over you, and you were sure he had fallen asleep so you carefully brushed your fingers through his hair, and he finally raised his face from your neck, returning your gaze.

Clumsily he kissed your lips, which you happily returned, and you felt how he murmured something against your lips.

“What?” - you pulled away and looked at him.

“I fucking love you.” - he said with sparkling eyes and a hopeful smile on his lips.

You smiled back at him, touching soft his face.

“I know.”


End file.
